Wireless communication systems provide wireless access to communication services for user devices, such as cellular voice and data phones. The wireless access is typically provided through geographically distributed wireless access nodes, such as base stations, which provide wireless links for the user devices to access the communication services. The wireless links can employ various wireless protocols, such as GSM, CDMA, WiMAX, or LTE, among other common wireless formats and protocols.
Resources of the wireless links can be subdivided into various resource block subdivisions. These resource blocks could represent various portions of the wireless links available for carrying user and overhead communications, such as timeslots, frequencies, channels, or other portions. In some wireless protocols, such as protocols employing Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) techniques, these resource blocks are apportioned according to both time and frequency. However, usage of individual resource blocks can exceed power requirements, such as during peak usage times, which can lead to interference with adjacent resource blocks, frequency bands, or communication channels.
Overview
A method of operating a wireless communication system is disclosed. The method includes receiving power status information for resource blocks of a plurality of wireless links, where the resource blocks comprise frequency apportioned timeslots used for exchanging wireless communications between wireless access nodes and user devices. The method also includes processing the power status information to identify ones of the resource blocks which exceed a power threshold, determining scheduling instructions for the resource blocks to reduce the power status information for the ones of the resource blocks to below the power threshold, and transferring the scheduling instructions to at least a first wireless access node for controlling a first wireless link based on the scheduling instructions.
A wireless communication system is also disclosed. The wireless communication system includes a power monitor system configured to receive power status information for resource blocks of a plurality of wireless links, where the resource blocks comprise frequency apportioned timeslots used for exchanging wireless communications between wireless access nodes and user devices. The wireless communication systems also includes a resource scheduling system configured to process the power status information to identify ones of the resource blocks which exceed a power threshold, determine scheduling instructions for the resource blocks to reduce the power status information for the ones of the resource blocks to below the power threshold, and transfer the scheduling instructions to at least a first wireless access node for controlling a first wireless link based on the scheduling instructions.